


Journey to the Heart

by lilolilyrae



Category: Marvel
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Lverse, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: I'm so deep into my own headcanon universe I literally sometimes don't know whether a character is an oc or just a vry changed character from somewhere else...Also no clue whether this fic makes sense to anyone else. Then again nothing much happens anyway, so.Have a bit of Jamie origin story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so deep into my own headcanon universe I literally sometimes don't know whether a character is an oc or just a vry changed character from somewhere else...  
Also no clue whether this fic makes sense to anyone else. Then again nothing much happens anyway, so.  
Have a bit of Jamie origin story!

"Mom?" Jay shifts from one leg to the other. She's nervous, that much she can admit to herself. It's not like this is the first time she tried to do this. But it's been years, and she's done pretending. If her mother won't change her mind... Well, she is old enough to leave her behind now. 

"Yes, James darling?"

"I- I don't want to be called James anymore, actually. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I- what? That is your name- you know who you were named after, we talked about this, you can't just-"

"Mom!" her voice cracks, she feels close to tears. "I am not a James. I'm a girl! Mom, can you say something please? Mom? Okay, maybe the name thing was the wrong thing to start with but I was thinking- maybe Jamie. Because that is a girls name too! And I know you wanted me to have the same name as your brother, so, I think that's still close, and I could keep my nickname... Mom?"

Rebecca slowly shakes her head. "How dare you..."

"What?! What are you even talking about? I know you're not a transphobe, Mom! Is this just about the stupid name?!"

"How can you call it _stupid _when-"

"IT'S JUST A NAME MOM! I even tried to make this easy for you, I even though I really shouldn't have to! Is who I am really worth nothing to you?"

Her mother looks away, and Jamie inhales sharply. "Wait- that's it. Isn't it? _My_ identity... I always knew you had high expectations for me, but this... You still can't bring yourself to accept that I am my own person, right? That I'm not him. And this would force you to see it, because he was a guy, and I'm not. And you would rather force me not to be myself than-"

"No Jam- love I would never _force _you- really! But you dont understand-"

This time it is Jay who slowly shakes her head. "Oh, I understand Alright. You never treated me like your child, because you didn't even want a child. You just wanted your brother back."

With that, she leaves the room, and Becca doesn't even try to stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay doesn't just leave the room, she leaves the house and goes to the mall. All the clothes she owns are vaguely unisex, but there's nothing stopping her from getting herself Girl Clothes now- no matter how stupid the concept of gendered clothes is in the first place.

She feels stared at in women's section of the first shop she goes to. She doesn't stay long enough to pick anything. 

The next one- it is such a nice shop- seems better, there are less people here, and there are no definite gendered sections... Walking past a rack of print shirts, Jay starts looking through floral dresses, when-

"Hello! Looking for something for your girlfriend?" 

The sales woman is smiling at her, no clue how the words feel like a punch in the gut.

"I- yes." God, she feels like such a _coward_. But once the lies started, they just keep coming: "She had a bit of a fight with her mom, and Im letting her stay at my place... I promised not to get involved so I won't go to her place to get her stuff, but i thought i could surprise her with some new clothes when she comes home from work... could you help me? She's about as tall as I am, but I think the sizes are all different here than in the men's section..." Why does she keep lying? Even after talking to her mom? Maybe the sales people would help her just as much if they knew.

For now, the lady laughs friendly: "Yes, I see how a young man such as yourself would struggle with that!" she beams at her, Jamie suppresses a flinch.

"Now, what does your girlfriend like?"

"Um... flowers?"

After getting a few clothes without trying anything on, she also gets makeup, and then she goes to the hairdresser to get a haircut that, while even shorter than the current one, is somewhat more genderless.  
And then she takes out her phone and her credit card and makes _Plans_.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know :)
> 
> For more Jamie stories just click on 'Original Character: Jamie Barnes' in the tags


End file.
